Phoenix Lord
by Pattonatom
Summary: There has always been a plan for the magical society. There are those that know of what is to come and have sealed there lips lest the more ignorant of races misunderstand there meaning. Together we will see the rise of a young boy, his destiny greater than most can ever imagine. His life harder than most would have ever wanted. ' ALL WILL FEAR WHAT RISES FROM The ASHES '


*TEXT DETAILS*

**Evil/Ominous words or speech – are in bold – Mental speech might be in bold… Later Chapters though**

_ Different Languages will be Italic with little alligators on each side _

Names of Locations may or may not be underlined depends if I want to

' Thoughts will have one of these ' surrounding it on both sides like so '

" And words will have one of these " surrounding it on both sides "

**Disclaimer **: I don't even know why I need to put this in here but for all intents and purposes I do solemnly swear that I am up to no good as I write this Fanfiction for pure entertainment purposes only. I do not regret to inform you that I don't own Harry Potter and unless I break my leg in front of the owners house and sue them for damages then I most likely will never own Harry Potter ( I say owners because I really don't remember how to spell her name and don't want to have to look it up…. Yeah ) ANYWAYS without further

**Phoenix Lord**

What is it to die…. Not many really know and for those people that in medical speaking terms die and then are resurrected through electric shock or cardiac compression, they _may _know what it's like but that can't be for certain. The only two things that are for certain is that you exist since YOU know you exist and finally that you are alive. Now ask yourself why are you alive why on heaven do you even exist to begin with. Why do the trillions or Quadrillions of cells in your body work together in harmony to create YOU…. Who knows, all that is known for certain is that at one point or another death will claim us all. But isn't it best to rush into the fire and rise from the ashes then to burn until nothing remains… for all intents and purposes I believe so….. So let us begin this story and learn why the ashes aren't just the end… but also the beginning

**One Cold Night in an unnamed town**

"Good Evening madam I'm Professor Dumbledore. I'm here to speak to you about the new divination teaching position at Hogwarts" said Dumbledore as stood in front of the house of a women whose name he had failed to remember since he had visited sixteen different people that same day all of them claiming them to be seers and being able to read the future through magical means. All of them had been fakes or simple tricks of the mind that he saw through rather easily. He only hoped that this women was different

"Ah Please come in professor" said the woman leading Dumbledore to another room where tea was waiting to be served

'It looks hot still but it's clearly been there for quite some time….. she must really want this job. Hopefully she proves to not be a hoax like the others' thought Albus

" So my dear please explain to me what you would teach the students at Hogwarts" said Albus intending to get to the point in case this woman was a fraud.

"W-Well I have a collection of different foresight techniques passed down to me by my mother since she was a naturally gifted seer. I only inherited parts of her ability and have little to no control over it" said the woman already sounding like a fraud to Dumbledore.

"Well I know it might sound out of question but can you read my future or give me a telling" said Dumbledore having some knowledge of how they worked and he was fairly confident that he could identify her authenticity.

"O-Ok then" said the women nervously as she placed her tea down. She hadn't notice that Dumbledore never picked his up

Shaking her hands a little and clearing her thoughts out. A few minutes passed by and she was getting more and more nervous by the second as she prayed that her abilities would show themselves. She needed this job to support herself.

It didn't take him his Mind magic abilities to know that this woman was extremely nervous and only getting worse by the second. If he hadn't been to so many other fakes he may have seen some of the signs of her genuity like her ability to clear her mind which was only disturbed by her extreme emotion of nervousness.

"My dear I must be going now…. You have shown me quite enough and if you best fit the bill than the position will be yours" said Albus standing up regretting that his words brought a heartbroken look upon the women since she really hadn't shown him anything.

Walking to excuse himself he stopped when she spoke out in a voice of her own but twisted in a way

**Thrice shall their blood defy the Dark Lord**

Turning around rather sharply at the mention of the dark lord he noticed that the women's eyes were glossed over and her entire aura had changed dramatically. Using Legilimens Dumbledore entered her mind to see if she was entering a trance.

Once inside he was shocked to find _nothing _something that cannot exist in a mind since no matter how good you are at Occulemency there will always be _something_ this fact cannot be ignored.

Pulling out of her mind he listened on as the women spoke

**Born as the seventh month dies**

**Born to the Light, he may only know peace for a short while**

**His life turning for the worse in a matter of a day**

**While the end of the magical month will be his time**

**The Blood of a stag will be his to hold**

**With the Flower to bring him to life**

**The Dark Lord will mark him as his enemy and he will know pain**

**Until a fire sweeps the child to where only he knows**

**In time all will fear what is his wrath and none will be able to stand in his way**

**For you must always fear that which rises from the ashes**

Shaking her head slightly she noticed Dumbledore looking at her with a very concentrated look.

"What happened" asked the woman

"You got the job please be at Hogwartz tomorrow" said Dumbledore disappearing quickly only to reappear inside of his office.

All the questions running through his head as he tried to make heads and tails of the rather obscure reading given to him.

The only thing that he could make out for certain was that a child was to be born and that the child would be the enemy of Voldemort. Now he had two tasks laid out in front of him

The first being the locating of the child's parent's and then finally the protection of the child for if he himself wasn't meant to defeat Voldemort than this child must be protected at all costs.

Reviewing the memories he was having a hard time deciphering who the parents were. There was no family or at least Magical family with a stag as there emblem especially if that emblem had anything to do with flowers.

Albus could only grumble in frustration. ' If only someone was available today…. But I did specifically choose this day to hold my meetings since the order will be busy with different tasks and I have no meetings in Wizengamot. I only hope that Lily's delivery was successful and there weren't complications' thought Albus walking over to his desk and sitting down on his chair spinning it around slightly to clear his mind.

Closing his eyes it would have shocked anyone watching as they immediately opened back up to reveal a very panicked looking Dumbledore

'How could I not see it before Lily's name is the same as a flower and James is a stag Animagous I better see how there doing' thought Albus standing up and whistling for Fawkes his phoenix companion to come to him

"Hurry Fawkes take me to hospital" said Dumbledore getting a trill from the Phoenix before the two of them erupted in a dazzling fire

** earlier that day**

"I SWEAR TO GOD James if you ever get anywhere near me again I will kill you" said Lily Potter as she lay on the bed her face red with exertion as she continued to push her second child out of her body and into the world.

"Come on baby push" said James encouragingly as his wife sent him a hateful glare

"Don't you think I know that!" she all but yelled at him while she scrunched up her face and continued to push her child out.

**Later on that same day.**

"Look at you you're truly a man now aren't you" said Sirius throwing an arm over James who was smiling happily

"Though if you get to close to Lily to soon we might not be able to call you a man at all" said Remus just arriving since his work at the ministry kept him back. It was hard to get a job being a werewolf and even harder getting a ministry job. But if he was ever to shed light on the true nature of werewolves than it would be through the ministry, so his job was even more important than being on time to simply standby while your friends wife gives birth.

"Moony it's good to see you. You gone about showing the ministry how werewolves are all bite and no bark yet" said Sirius smiling as his friends rolled his eyes at him

"Anyways how was the operation I assume by the smile on your face that everything went smoothly" asked Remus getting past all the nonsense

"Yep I'm the father of two healthy boy's" said James happily swaying back and forth with Sirius who looked like he was going to cry with pure pride shining through his eyes

"Well where are they surely there not in this hallway" asked Remus

"Well that's the thing….. Lily's sort of hormonal and somehow she got hold of her wand and refuses to have James within ten feet of her" said Sirius scratching his head along with James who looked rather sheepish

Opening his mouth to speak Remus was cut off when a nurse came out of the room

"She says that she'll see you" said the nurse kindly before walking away to attend to other matters

Rushing in James got teary eyed watching his wife holding their children in her arms.

"Lily!" exclaimed James quickly getting to his wife's side and looking at their children with loving eyes.

"Aren't they beautiful James" said Lily with a tired expression on her face. No doubt the potions that she was given being the only thing keeping her awake right now

"They sure are…. Sirius, Remus you can come in now" said James getting the door to open and the two men to walk in smiles on their face

"So which one is mine" asked Sirius referring to which child would be his future godson

"Wait before that can you tell me which one you named Harry and which one you named Chase…. I wasn't exactly around to see" asked James as Lily nodded

"This one" said Lily holding up the child in her left hand "Will be Harry and this one" said Lily motioning to the child in her right arm " Will be Chase"

"I'll take Harry then since left handed people always seem like better people" said Sirius not giving them time to think it over as he already started to stroke Harry's head.

"I'm fine with Chase it's not like it matters in the end since we'll probably end up taking care of both of them equally" said Remus smiling as he touched Chase's little hands

None of them expected the door to open again and they were rather surprised to see a rather tired looking Dumbledore come through the door.

"Professor what a pleasant surprise, have you come to see my new children" asked James as Dumbledore walked towards the group

"I have heard a prophecy and I can assure you of its legitimacy, It foretold of the one who would defeat the dark lord" said Dumbledore the atmosphere getting tense very quickly

"What does that have to do with us" asked Siruis before the door opened again.

With speed that shouldn't belong to him Dumbledore forced the door completely open and pulled the person in with blinding speed pinning him to the wall

"Peter!" shouted Remus causing Dumbledore to stop from firing a quick stunner at the man

Knocking out of his battle daze Dumbledore quickly let peter slip to the floor

"I'm terribly sorry peter I was simply taking the utmost precaution, please follow along you are involved in this as much as all of us" said Dumbledore getting a curt nod from Peter who was rubbing his shoulder from the impact against the wall

"We must be quick. First let me explain to you what happened and here take these copies" said Dumbledore transfiguring a nearby vase into five different pieces of paper a couple of sentences written on each

After explaining the entire situation to them and telling them how one of their children would be the child of prophecy each of them paled though for certain reasons Peter seemed the most pale of them all… not that anyone noticed of course. They never really noticed anything about Peter

"What are we going to do" asked Lily fearing for the lives of her children

"That's why I'm here. You, James, and the children need to go into hiding. I know that as far as it seems only the four of us know about the prophecy but anyone could have been listening in on my conversation with…." Said Dumbledore forgetting the name of the woman though in his respect he never really put time into learning it "….. the new Divination Teacher" he quickly added

"We could stay at Godric's Hollow and use the Fidelius Charm to protect the house" said James coming up with the best possible solution

"Yes that's an excellent idea but now which one of us will play the role of the Secret Keeper. I cannot since they would initially suspect me of hiding you and that will be one of the advantages we will need" said Dumbledore

"I can do it" said Peter stepping forward

"That's actually not a bad idea…. We can proclaim that I'm the secret keeper which is totally reasonable while in reality Peter will be the Secret Keeper. All eyes will fall on me and no one would know the truth" said Sirius gaining a thoughtful look.

"We'll have to obliviate everyone besides peter to this fact then. That way if one of us is asked the question we will answer truthfully or at least truthfully to our knowledge to whom the secret Keeper truly is" said Dumbledore

"Can we just get this over with so we can get my children to safety" Lily practically screamed

"Yes but let me apply a marker to young Harry and Chase so they aren't target by the spell" said Dumbledore waving his wand over the boys marking them for the spell to not touch for if an obliviate actually hit a child it could be a disaster for that child's mental health.

"Ohh wait I almost forget allow peter to cast the spell first and then I'll obliviate everyone otherwise it would all be for naught" said Albus as everyone sweat dropped as Peter pulled out his wand

"I will hold the secret location of the residence of the Potter Family within my soul given the permission from Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin since they are the only ones aware of it's residence so mote it be" said Peter his wand glowing as everyone at the same time chanted

"So mote it be"

With his wand Glowing Blue Peter finished the incantation "Fidelius"

The glow on the end of his wand spread over the group before quickly fading

"Now that the charm is placed the only way someone can find you is if someone where to kill peter and then find you. But we will keep the eyes on Sirius with our announcing of him being the secret keeper. Now I'll wipe the memory of Peter becoming the secret keeper and replace it with a fake memory of Sirius instead" proclaimed Albus before bringing his wand up

A quick wave of his wand and a call of "Obliviate" and the only thing that the they could all remember was that Sirius was the 'Secret Keeper'.

"Excellent now that Sirius is the secret keeper I'm going to place some defensive wards around the room and hospital while I get the nurse and tell her that you are ready to return home and simply wish to do so as soon as possible" said Albus walking/running out of the room

"Lily you should rest I'll take harry and lay him down, Remus why don't you grab Chase" said Sirius all joking manner long absent from his face.

Nodding his head Remus grabbed chase from Lily who didn't really want to let either of her children go. Only a few comforting words from James allowed her to relax her grip on the children and place them in the care of Sirius and Remus

"James" said Lily softly as sleep was finally starting to take over

"What is it" asked James looking mentally exhausted

"I'm scared" whispered Lily before sleep took hold of her

**Just over one year later, Halloween Day at Godric's Hollow **

Life for the potter had been anything but a Fairy Tale. Every minute of every day they sat in their home in Godric's Hollow tending to there children and hardly sleeping out of the fear that Voldemort would find them and kill them all in there sleep.

It had been a week since they last heard from Sirius who was traveling through the countries alluding all Death Eaters that may be on his tail

The only good thing to really happen was the fact that Voldemort and Death Eater activity slowed down rather dramatically possibly the results of revolt in Voldemorts men but either way the light seemed to have the advantage in the war

It's with these thoughts that we find James Potter sitting near the fire place sipping on a small glass of Fire Whiskey. The last bottle they had to be precise. They only got food and baby supplies from Dumbledore every week since he was the only one that the Death Eaters wouldn't dare come close to.

'Unfortunate he doesn't send more Liqour' thought James taking another sip of Fire Whiskey

**Elsewhere slowly approaching Godric's Hollow**

How fortunate it was to have one of his followers intercept that Prophecy over a year ago.

Voldemort almost laughed to himself as he walked in the direction of Godric's Hollow with Wormtail following shortly behind him

For a full year he had been stocking up his army and recruiting as many wizards as he could to join his cause. The light in all there foolishness had grown slightly slack in his absence.

'They will all suffer as I strike down there Hero's and my followers take down key points of there infastructure' thought Voldemort a cruel gleam in his eye's as his thoughts drifted off to the follower who was currently following him.

How convenient it was that Wormtail would become the secret keeper for the potters. He could have attacked them the day wormtail told him of his position as secret keeper but he forbid him from speaking the location to anyone lest the wards fail and alert them to his approach.

'No their fall will be absolute… though I will enjoy torturing them till they beg me to kill them' thought Voldemort a rather elaborate plan already prepared for the potters seeing that he had a year to come up with the best torture techniques, of which were incredibly special and for their eyes only.

Reaching a point where he could feel his body rejecting or not allowing himself to continue on he smiled devilishly before turning to Wormtail

Peter cringed underneath his lords sight before speaking "M-My Lord may I present to you Godric's Hollow"

Instantly the house appeared before Voldemort as if thought shroud had lifted off of it.

"Excellent…. Leave Wormtail you are not worthy to witness this moment" said Voldemort getting a whimper from Peter before he vanished in a Apparation.

"Now then….. **Reducto**" shouted Voldemort pointing his wand at the door of the house. Instantly a red bolt shot out of his wand and blew the door to but the smallest pieces.

Silence reigned through the house and the yard as Voldemort stood there confidently

"Come James surely you aren't afraid to face me…. Perhaps I should set the entire house on fire and draw you out" said Voldemort his voice as cold as ice with a underlining amusment.

Only a moment later James Potter walked out of the house his wand held firmly in his hand but held at his waist

"Ahh so you aren't a coward afterall" said Voldemort his arms lazily by his side his expression seemingly calm in all ways.

"What do you want with me and lily" asked James praying to whatever deity whether it be god, merlin , or even Zeuss. He prayed that Voldemort simply didn't know about the children that he simply didn't know about the prophecy and that at the least his children would be allowed to live.

Voldemort smirked "Surely you don't think that I would come this far for you and your wife. Now we both know why I'm here"

James relaxed his position for only a split second before sending off a trio of spells at the dark lord and raising a wall of rock in the process.

Tilting his head to one side Voldemort dodged the cutting hex sent to his face with pratical ease before he blocked the two other spells sent his way swatting both of them away with magic.

If anything his predatory smile broadened when he saw the rock wall rise from the ground. Pulling back his wand he sent a torrent of different hard hitting spells blowing through the wall in a game like fashion as he kept guessing James' location.

His efforts were rewarded when James rolled away from the wall lest he be hit by one of the spells Voldemort was casting not just at the wall but through it.

"**Protego**" called out James blocking the spells that voldemort had already sent his way.

"I bore of this" said Voldemort throwing James across the yard by throwing the rock wall at him.

Lifting his hand Voldemory quickly disarmed the man and bound him all without the use of a wand.

Smirking as the James struggled to get free of his bonds Voldemort levitated him

"James… James…James if only you had followed me. Your children would never have been part of some silly prophecy and you would probably live to see them grow up… unfortunately I have to go kill your children now. But fret not you wife will live seeing that there would be no one else to mourn over the decaying bodies of your children in the cell I'm going to leave you all in. Ohh how I'll blissfully listen to her screams and crying as she holds her children until they decay into nothing and you will be powerless to do anything but watch as you wife suffers and grieves over there death….. something you could have prevented if you had simply followed me" said Voldemort

James could say nothing as the binds silenced him.

"Now" said Voldemort pointing a finger at James before a red light shot out and knocked the man out.

"Let's go see the rest of the family" finished Voldemort dropping James to the ground roughly

Walking into the house Voldemort couldn't hear even the slightest whisper but he knew that Lily and her children where here no doubt hiding from him.

Waving his wand a small trail of red sparks started to head up the stairs indicating the presence of a magical being upstairs

Walking almost like a shadow itself, Voldemort glided up the stairs. Reaching the sparks that he had sent from his wand previously he waved a hand over the door breaking a rather impressive series of protection charms and disillusionment charms meant to protect those inside.

Slowly the door opened to reveal Lily shakingly standing in front of a crib.

"I won't let you hurt them" said Lily her voice cracking with doubt.

"How very brave of you" said Voldemort quickly casting a stunner at her causing her to hesitate in dodging or blocking since either could result in the children being hit with it and since he had cast the spell wordlessly she couldn't risk it being a dangerous spell

So it was with great courage that Lily took the stunner in the chest praying that her children would be safe as darkness overtook her.

Unfortunately for the children the stunner had been overpowered as where most of Voldemorts spells. The extra power however sent lily flying through the crib and crashing against the wall before dropping to the floor.

A moment later to smaller figures landed on the floor one of them was Chase who landed near his mother though he didn't come out of the collision without a wound as a piece of wood scrapped against his cheek leaving a long line of blood that would no doubt leave a scar.

The second was Harry who landed some distance from his brother and mother but was quick to stand despite only being a year old. His brother on the other hand was crying profusely

Voldemort looked on with amusement as Harry walked over to his mother and brother the latter of which was now laying on top of Lily in a desperate attempt to get her to stop the pain coming from his stinging cheek. Harry on the other hand simply pushed his mother trying to wake her up

He didn't know why but Voldemort felt compelled to make the boy suffer no matter how young so he spoke "She's dead child, killed by me none the less" said Voldemort even though it wasn't true he had the suspicions that the child would somehow understand him and believe him.

"Mommy" Harry all but cried out in a gentle whimper tears rolling down his eyes.

Voldemort in the mean time was feeling rather pleased with himself. He had expected the children to not understand that they were to suffer and thus make their execution rather boring but here he was being extremely entertained… by a child no less

'But there are other things for me to do….. like bring your dead bodies to my Lair and let your parent's watch as you slowly decay into nothingness…. And I'll have to get one of those recording devices I've heard so many good things about' thought Voldemort with an evil glee in his eyes as he raised his wand.

Initially he really didn't care what child he killed first but he found Chase to be far more annoying as he had yet to stop crying.

'You shall go first' thought Voldemort his magic coursing through his body as he focused only Chase

None could blame the dark lord for the fatal mistake he had made. Who could ever know that he was in far more danger than he could ever perceive.

The signs where there however so maybe he should have foreseen the events to come, the first sign coming in the temperature of the room they were currently residing in.

It was getting hotter

Now that could just be based off of the body heat coming off of the three people in the room not including voldemort since he has no body heat.

So we move onto the next sign. The tears, for as long as harry has been alive not once has the boy cried not even during birth… sure he came out screaming like normal children and he will call out and complain like any other child but he never cried which is peculiar especially since the tears dropping from his eyes and landing on the floor burnt straight through the wood all the while glowing with a beautiful hue.

Finally the last sign that any magician could have felt had they not been so occupied and more observant than a stool was that the magic in the air was quickly becoming so thick it was almost palpable.

"**Avada Kedavra**" yelled out Voldemort his entire focus being pulled into the spell as it's black magic flowed through his body sending waves of excitement as the green blast started to leave his wand.

For Voldemort it all seemed to happen in an instant but for young Harry it was like time itself seemed to slow down.

Harry saw the green beam heading towards his brother and instinctively he sought to protect him. It was only fair that his magic would correspond to his will as a white glow instantly surrounded not only his brother but his mother as well.

The Killing curse hit the white magic surrounding Chase and Lily and like a tennis ball hitting a wall it shot back at Voldemort who only had time to widen his eyes before he was struck in the chest with his own spell

'No…this can't be' thought Voldemort as his arm disintegrated the rest of his body following leaving him in extreme agony

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed out Harry his voice so laced with magic it drew voldemorts attention

Only for a second was Voldemort able to see it but that was enough to realize who had reflected his spell. The child he was now looking had fire flowing around him like a stream of water or a twister

'We will meet again' thought Voldemort before his body completely disintegrated and his soul was thrown out of his body.

Turning back to Harry we find the boy panting frantically as a torrent of fire surrounds him. Unfortunetaly for harry he drew far too much magic for someone so young and his eyesight went dark before he landed on the floor.

Now unfortunately for the potters real estate without something to control the flames said flames went rampage as the quickly shot out burning everything in the room even the roof. All of it lit and burned so fast that only as remained where the roof was and nothing the walls were now piles of ash.

**An hour Later**

Several pops where heard outside of the house before hurried footsteps

Running through the door first was Albus Dumbledore, surprising since his old age should have slowed him down over the years but perhaps we can simply blame magic on that account.

"JAMES, LILY" shouted the old man sensing some heavy magic from the top floor.

Turning his head to see Alastor, Sirius, and Remus Dumbledore quickly spoke "Check down here for them I'll investigate the magic upstairs"

Without a thought they all went to searching the house

Sirius was the first to find something since he could sniff it out. He was rather perplexed when he had to run back outside but he quickly found James bound and hidden in some bushes.

Walking up and forgetting all sense Sirius slapped his friend across the face so hard the sound of the smack carried throughout the house even though they were outside.

"Ughh what the hell" said James as he very grogilly woke up a pain growing in his left cheek

"Thank the heavens your Ok" said Sirius going to unbind James before the man lashed out and tried to bite him

"You traitor we trusted you and" said James before he was hit with a red stunner

Moments later Remus and Alastor walked back outside

"You've found him" said Remus and he approached Sirius who was looking about in confusion

"Yeah but we best find Dumbledore I think he may be hexed" said Siruis dropping James' head on the dirt before walking in with Remus and Alastor

Upstairs in the House we find Dumbledore peering into what use to be a room. The walls where all gone and in there place was a thick ash cloud moving slowly in a spiral and blocking all visibility off.

"Dumbledore what is it" said Alastor being the first up the stairs as he was feeling rather peculiar of what was ahead

"The magic in the room that use to stand here before us is incredibly powerful and I have yet to identify it's intent or purpose for being here. For all we know it could very well be a trap set by Voldemort" said Voldemort looking or at least trying to see through the ash swirling around the room.

"Lily!" shouted Sirius hoping that if James were still to be alive that Lily's life might have also been spared.

"Alastor do you have any idea's" asked Dumbledore

"I would say try to displace the ash and perhaps part the spell taking effect but we don't know how the spells cast in this area will react and it could very well be a trigger for a secondary spell" said Alastor

"Then I'll go in and get-" started Remus but was interrupted when the ashes suddenly dropped revealing two object covered in ash.

Almost on instinct Albus raised his hand and stopped Sirius from walking in.

"Wait" said Albus softly watching the scene before him unfold with only the sharpest of eyes.

Slowly the larger of the objects by far started to move or at least part of it did.

Slowly did a boy of only one year rise from the ashes

And Slowly did the prophecy by that Teacher Dumbledore really needed to remember her name. Slowly did her prophecy play itself through his head

"**For You Must Always Fear That Which Rises From the Ashes**"

Dumbledore along with his companions stared widely at the boy but Dumbledore was the first to notice a scar on the young boy's cheek

'There is no doubt… Voldemort has marked this child as his enemy and he will be the one to vanquish the dark lord' thought Albus walking into the room or at least what was left of it.

**5 Years Later**

Life had been rather confusing for the Potters the month after the incident. It was later confirmed that Voldemort was dead as his wand was somehow recovered from the ashes leading to the only possibility that he was destroyed by Chase the Boy Who Lived.

Sirius was another matter all together. They had thought he betrayed him at first and he was about to go to trial for the matter of serving the dark lord but a quick scan through his mind from Dumbledore he found the remnants of an obliviate and could only pull three letters out of the remaining memory that laid scattered through his mind.

"**Peter" "Fake" "Secret Keeper" **

It was enough to not convict Sirius and it lead to a lot of apologizes on James' part since he was about to condemn his friend to Azkaban. Sirius shrugged it off with ease however and simply stated that James was simply looking out for his family.

Peter was never found only confirming the suspicion that he was the real secret keeper and he had either been killed or was in hiding.

Moving past all the sad parts of life and onto the more exquisite parts of life for the Potter Family

No longer in a time of war and strife James claimed Potter Manor as his own and was able to take his place as head of house.

With all the wealth in Potter Vault James could see the brightest future for himself and his family.

Throwing aside all illusions we can find the suffering of a small child. A small child by the name of Harry James Potter

Sitting alone in his room with nothing to do but be still and silent. That's how we find Harry

"Happy Birthday….. to me, Happy Birthday….. to me" Harry chanted to himself. It had been like this for as long as he could remember his parent's would always ignore him so intent on taking care of his brother and to leave him behind.

'Why is chase so special' thought Harry bitterly as he looked around his room with teary eyes. His room was so plain nothing on the walls, no pictures, shelves, or even a coat holder. The floor was clean enough to eat on and the bed was finely made only wrinkling around the spot where Harry was sitting.

He kept his room as perfect as he could hoping that his parent's would notice and perhaps praise him for being such a clean and responsible child.

'They'll never notice though….. But at least they do care for me. They feed me, give me clothes to wear and let me take showers to clean myself…. Maybe that's all I should ask for' thought Harry as he laid his head down on his pillow letting a dreamless sleep overtake him

**Later That Night**

Everyone had finally left the party leaving only. Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and finally Albus Dumbledore

"Is it finally time to begin Chase's teachings?" asked Lily

"It is indeed my dear. But first I wanted to perform a magical test on the boys so I can judge there magical levels and set up a training program for not only Chase but Harry as well" said Albus

"Let's go check on them then….. it's almost midnight so there fast asleep" said Lily some anxiety building in her.

Nodding his head Albus lead them upstairs to Chase's room first

Slipping in quietly the old man placed a hand on the boy's head before probing his magical core to judge it's capacity

To say he was happy was an understatement. The boy had a large core even large enough to surpass himself give time.

Smiling the old man walked out of the room to a group of anxious looking people

"Let me check up on young Harrison and then we can discuss their training" said Dumbledore walking towards Harrisons room

Slipping in the first thing that Dumbledore noticed was the lack of things to notice. There were no pictures, no toys, there weren't even books. It was so plain.

He would have pondered it more but he had more pressing matters to get to.

Walking up to Harry, Albus put his hand on the boy's head and sent a magical probe to check the boys magic.

A second later Albus' eyes opened a sad expression written across his face. Closing his eyes again he tried sending another probe to find his magical core but was distraught with what he found not once but twice.

Harry Potter was a squib

"I'm so sorry my boy" whispered Albus before leaving the room quietly

Walking outside the door Albus motioned for everyone to follow him to the dinning room.

"So Professor what did you find" asked James

"Let us start with chase, The boy has extreme potential and I have no doubt that one day he will be able to surpass even myself" said Albus with a smile on his face though he knew it wouldn't last long.

"That's wonderful our boy is going to be even stronger than you! I knew I had good genes" said James getting a smack on the head from Lily

"Please James it all comes from me" said Lily a smile on her face as she hugged James

"What about Harry" said Remus getting everyone's attention to go back to the Headmaster

"Harrison… is a squib" said Dumbledore hearing everyone take a sharp intake of breath at the same time

"Surely you jest" said Remus

"No I double checked Harrison has a magical core so he's magically awards but his core is only capable of perceiving magic not harnessing it" said Albus feeling bad for the broken expression on Lily's face

If they'd all been aware they may have noticed that this was probably the most attention they'd given harry ever since Voldemort attacked all those years ago and the boy wasn't even there.

"What are we going to do… if Harry doesn't have magic how can he ever defend himself against Voldemorts men" asked Sirius

"I see only one road we can take where Harrison lives… we send him away" said Dumbledore

"No! where not sending one of my children away" screamed Lily

"It is not my decision to make!" said Dumbledore sternly getting them all to flinch "But he is not safe in the magical world Voldemort will return and when he does he will seek every advantage against Chase that he can and holding his twin brother captive will be quite the advantage"

"So I say this….. is it best to let both your children die or send one away for a while to protect his brother. Then one day when this is all over you can reunite and be the family that you've wanted to be" said Dumbledore to a now crying Lily and a extremely saddened James who was looking at the ground with a rather depressing mood about him.

"Send him away" said James

"JAMES!" screamed Lily not believing her husband

"What! Lily, do you want to see our children die…. Harry won't be safe anywhere and especially not with us. How can we protect Chase and Harry when one spell will be all they need to capture Harry. He has no magic so a powerful spell could capture him with ease and he'd have no way to fight against it" said James looking down at the ground

"I agree" said Sirius speaking up for the first time in a while

"so do I" said Remus solemly

"How could you all!" screamed Lily

"It's because they don't want to see your children die in front of their eyes….. for all it's worth I'm Sorry lily" said Albus walking to get Harrison

At the same time Lily broke down crying as she accepted the fact that she would have to get rid of one of her children. Funny how she cried over Harry when she'd thought of the boy so little over the past five years, one would have thought she had completely forgotten him.

Minutes later Albus came downstairs with Harry fast asleep in his arms

"Wait! Were going to send him away now!" yelled Lily Harry still fast asleep no doubt because of a spell Dumbledore placed on him beforehand

"There is a second reason I came here this night….. Voldemorts followers are stirring in there ranks. They could very well come after Chase for vanquishing the dark lord. We need to get Harrison out of here before the Death Eaters can think of attacking you" said Albus leaving almost no room for argument.

"Come on Lily at least we can say goodbye to Harry" said James picking up his wife and following Dumbledore

"Where can the boy stay… I'd rather not leave him in an orphanage" said Dumbledore remembering the last boy he rescued from a Orphanage.

"Lily has a muggle sister she can take the boy in" said James since Lily was rather distraught and not able to really comprehend everything going on around her.

"Where do they live" asked Dumbledore

"Pivet Drive, the fourth house on the block" said James remembering how they always send a Christmas letter there every year regardless of his protesting.

"Come then we must make haste" said Dumbledore

**The next Morning**

Slowly awaking Harry felt some extreme pain coursing through his head. Opening his eyes he was scared that he couldn't see anything.

In his panic he threw his arms around and he found himself in a small oddly shaped box made of wood. At least that's all he could tell, So many questions where running through his mind like where was he at, or why he was in a box to begin with.

Some heavy thumping sounds came from outside the box until one side of it opened up almost like a door.

The light hurt his eyes so he couldn't make the figure of the hands that grabbed him and roughly pulled him out of the box and threw him on the floor.

"Get up boy!" shouted Vernon not pleased in the least

Getting up quickly because he was afraid Harry came face to face with a large man. One he had never seen before

"Who are you, where are my parent's" asked Harry shakily before he was slapped hard across the face

"How dare you talk to me with such little respect you _FREAK_, you were left here by your parents because you are worthless, now you are to make me, my wife and my son breakfast and it better be ready in 10 minutes or you'll get a beating you will" said Vernon before walking off to get dressed for the day

Harry just stood there crying his eyes out. It was weird how his tears seemed to glisten almost like magic.

'They abandoned me… they really don't care about me….. Why….. why me' thought Harry not realizing that he had been crying for almost ten minutes and a very angry Vernon was walking towards him.

**One Month Later**

Crying to himself harry felt the relief that came when his tears fell on the bruises and cuts that Vernon and his wife Petunia had left on him.

He found that his tears healed him after his first beating. They did nothing to deter the pain of the wounds from occurring however. But he was grateful that he wouldn't have to go through the pain of getting a beating while already wounded.

Once the last of the bruises was gone Harry just sat in his cupboard clutching his knee's to his chest and trying so desperately to alleviate the pain in his heart.

He kept asking himself what he'd done so wrong that his parent's would abandon him. He was always polite, and he helped with whatever he could.

'Maybe Vernon is right….. maybe I am just a freak' thought Harry his emotions building

'But that doesn't give my parent's a right to get rid of me…. That doesn't give Vernon and Petunia a right to beat me…. It give me the right to LEAVE…' " I WANT TO LEAVE!" screamed Harry anger and bitterness running through his body forcing his magic which had bared itself off to protect him from overusing it, to finally release as water breaking through a damn.

Instantly a Harry's body lit up in flames and exploded outwards completely destroying the cupboard and setting a good portion of the living room on fire.

**Hours Later They Would Find No Evidence of a Person Ever Living in the Cupboard Beneath the Stairs…. Since That Portion of The House Was All But Smoldering Ashes.**

Far Away in a Land Unreachable by Magic and Technology alike we find young Harrison laying on the grass of a meadow his body gray in ash.

"What have they done to you that you would arrive here so early in your journey" said a man walking into the meadow his robes bellowing behind him even though there was no wind.

Reaching the boy he knelt down and slowly crossed his arm over the air above him causing the boy's skin to clear of ash.

Once harry was now clear of ash he picked him up and carried him in his arms

Sighing the man took a long look at Harry

"Morgana is going to kill me" said the man before walking out of the meadow


End file.
